1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel securing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle wheel securing structure, which utilizes a pair of wheel securing devices that are operated by a pair of lever members.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle wheel securing mechanism.
In the past various bicycle parts have been attached using nut and bolt arrangements. However, while certain bicycle parts are designed to be permanently attached to the bicycle, other bicycle parts such as bicycle wheels need to be loosened and removed relatively often. For example, bicycle wheels need to be removed from the frame whenever there is a flat tire. Moreover, bicycle wheels often need to be removed in order to transport a bicycle in an automobile.
Due to the need to remove and reinstall bicycle wheels, bicycle wheel hubs have been provided with wheel securing mechanisms in order to facilitate easier removal and reinstallation of the wheels. A typical wheel securing device includes a skewer with a threaded end having a nut attached thereto and an opposite end having a wheel securing member mounted thereto. The wheel securing member includes a base with a lever and a cam structure. The nut is detachably threaded onto the threaded end of the skewer after the skewer is inserted through the hub body. One of the fork flanges of the frame is arranged between the base of the wheel securing member and the hub body, while the other of the fork flanges is arranged between the nut and the hub body. Thus, the hub can be attached to the frame relatively easily by clamping the fork flanges using the wheel securing lever and nut. Likewise, the hub can be removed from the frame relatively easily by simply releasing the wheel securing lever. While these typical wheel securing mechanisms generally work well, a tighter connection between the hub and the frame has been in demand for some riders.
Thus, bicycle hubs have been designed having an axle with one threaded end that threadedly attaches directly to the bicycle frame. With this type of hub, a knob is provided on the end of the hub axle opposite the threaded end. The knob is used to rotate the axle during installation to both tighten the axle to the frame and to clamp one fork flange between the knob and the hub. With this type of hub, a tighter connection between the hub and the frame is possible as compared to typical wheel securing hubs. However, it can be difficult for some individuals to tighten such a knob. Specifically, with this type of hub, the tightness of the connection between the hub and the frame at least partially depends on the individual installing the hub (i.e., the strength of the individual). In fact, individuals that have difficulty tightening the knob to the desired tightness level may even use a tool in order to achieve the desired level of tightness, which is inconvenient.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle wheel securing structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.